


Besoin d'aide

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, During Season 2 I guess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Written 2 years ago l m a o
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ray a toujours du mal à oublier que ça s'est produit. Sara l'aide malgré sa propre douleur.
Relationships: Anna Loring/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance & Ray Palmer
Series: Legendshot [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929666





	Besoin d'aide

Besoin d'aide

  
''Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvé, Ray ?'' Anna lui demanda, des larmes traversant son visage à toute vitesse

''Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé Anna... Je voulais... J'aurais dû... S'il te plaît... Ne me laisse pas...'' Ray murmura, ses yeux brillant à cause des larmes qui y naissaient

''Je suis morte Ray. Pourquoi continues-tu de me faire souffrir ?''

''Je te le jure... Je voulais te sauver... J'étais trop faible... Je suis tellement désolé...'' Ray s'écroula, tombant sur ses genoux, ses larmes roulant sur son visage blême

  
_______________________

  
Ray se réveilla en sursaut, il sentait son cœur battre à ne plus rompre, son corps tremblait, et il pleurait. Il faisait de plus en plus souvent ce genre de rêve depuis la mort de Snart, et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il était seul, malgré ses coéquipiers sur le Waverider. Ray laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il revoyait sa fiancée mourir, alors que lui était faible sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer, c'était trop, il n'en pouvait plus.

  
''Ray. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.'' Oh non, quelqu'un l'avait vu comme ça

''S-Sara... Comment...'' Sa voix était fluette

''J'ai entendu tes pleurs, Ray parle-moi s'il te plaît, ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça.''

''Sara... Je... Est-ce que tu revois Laurel ?''

''... Oui. Je sais ce que ça fait, laisse moi t'aider Ray.''

''Comment peux-tu m'aider à ne plus revoir la femme que j'aimais ? Ma fiancée est morte par ma faute, parce que j'étais faible... Comment peux-tu m'aider à oublier une personne que je veux sauver ?!'' Ray pleurait encore plus, sa tristesse se mélangeait avec sa colère qu'il ressentait contre lui-même

''Ray... Je sais à quel point ça fait mal, vivre en sachant qu'il manque quelqu'un, qu'on ne pourra plus jamais revoir une personne qui nous est chère... Oui, Ray, je suis aussi passée par là, et ça fait mal, très mal. Mais un jour, ça fera moins mal, tu te rendras compte que tu vas mieux. Et tu vivras pour cette personne.''

''Sara... Elle me manque tellement...''

  
Sara prit Ray dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement la tête, lui chuchotant quelques mots doux, elle faisait de son mieux pour le réconforter alors qu'elle-même sortait à peine du deuil de sa sœur. Elle devait le faire, Ray était leur rayon de soleil, elle ne le laisserait pas tomber en dépression ou devenir fou à cause du chagrin. Elle le ferait sourire, parce que la team reposait sur son sourire. Ray ne souffrirait plus, il dormirait bien, et continuerait à être le moteur des légendes.

  
''Tu es tout pour nous, Ray, même si tu ne le vois pas, alors souris pour nous, pour elle.''

''Oui... Je dois le faire pour elle, pour vous...'' Ray chuchota en relevant la tête...

  
Fin


End file.
